The area of a square is $144$ square centimeters. What is the length of one side of the square?
Area is the amount of space a flat shape fills. $\text{Area of a square} = \text{width} \times \text{height}$ The ${\text{area}}$ of the square is ${144}$ square centimeters. $s$ $s$ $$ $s$ $s$ $144\text{ square cm}$ $\begin{aligned} {\text{area}} &= {s}\times{s}\\\\ {144} &= {s}\times{s} \end{aligned}$ What number can we multiply by itself to get ${144}$ ? ${144}={s}\times{s}$ The length of one side of the square is ${12}$ centimeters.